Mythical secrets
by katiewolfstories
Summary: Maya, a werewolf girl with a little brother that she will do anything to protect, meets a group of people that change her life. her and her new friends, Sarah, Damien, and Anna, join together in an un stoppable group, to defeat their worst enemy, and their mythical secrets are soon revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Bitter, and cold, like something was tugging at me, all I heard were screams of agony and pain filled crying. The snow under me was scarlet red, and yet I didn't seem to care, all I could think of was the fact that I was dying, and I would lose my Friends. "Maya wake up!" I heard a voice cry "please!" A wet tear landed on my cheek, it freezing to my faze from the cold winds, another deep voice called "Sarah! We have to get out of here!" Another scream came out "Sarah we need to go!" But I felt the tight grip on my arm just get tighter "I'm not leaving her! I'm not! You-" but I didn't hear the rest, because the next thing I knew, all I could see was blackness, and all I could feel was the freezing cold body that I once had.

The wind blew against my face, I could hear the chattering of my little brothers teeth as we pushed through the snow, I looked behind my to see that his eyes were surrounded my frost, I crouched down and hugged him, his shivers dying away as soon as we met, he was not a werewolf like me, so he felt the cold wind a lot more than I did, my parents had always told me to protect him no matter the cost, and I have been doing that for 6 years now, I'm 17 and he is 7, I pushed his blonde hair out of his face "don't worry Noah, we'll get through this" he looked up slightly and nodded, "Maya? Can you carry me?" I smiled a bit, picking him up and kissing his forehead "I can see a house just a mile from here, we'll get warmed up there" I said, putting his head onto my chest and continued to trek through the snow.  
>Since I was a werewolf I had two powers, in case you were wondering how I could see that house from a mile away, my two powers are quiet powerful, the first power is power of the minds, I can make people see or think something that they didn't actually see, and I can leave my body, being able to see anywhere in the world, or attack someone, but I didn't use them often unless I had to, and at the moment, I had to. We arrived at the house approximately twenty minuits later, I reached for the frozen over doorknob and surprisingly, it opened, putting Noah down, I stepped inside, all the lights were off but I still didn't trust it to be empty, so I left my body and searched the house, every nook and cranny making sure something wasent dangerous, and after a while, I realized there was nothing to sorry about and stepped inside more, bringing my brother in with me and shutting the door. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

I laid my brother on the couch, wrapping a blanket around his ice cold little body and sitting down beside him, I began to stroke his forehead, his eyes closed as he begins to try and fall asleep, I bend down and kiss his forehead, getting up and standing at the window, watching out at the blizzard.

As the wind and snow shipped at the Wales of the large, grand house, I heard soft footsteps on the sodden floor near the front door, at first I thought it was only Noah "Noah? What are you doing up?" But I get no answer, only the footsteps getting louder, and somewhat, quicker, I lift my head and instantly fall back down, the cold hand pulsing my forehead, I notice Noah is still sleeping and kick up, hitting the chest of the ice cold being, I hear a slam against the door and I instantly get up, turning around I see a medium in height blonde girl with loose curls, her eyes a crystal red as she ran at me full speed, I jumped up, dodging a blow that came at my chest and launching out my foot, only to meet her arm with a weak hit, amusement glazez her eyes, but as of right now, I'm not laughing and I have no idea how she thinks this is funny, but I keep fighting, sending a fist to her face and hearing a large crack, she flies back into the wall, plates fall and smash on top of her, and that's when I realise it, she's a vampire.

Her eyes blaze yellow, a sickening crack come from my head as she throws a fist at me, and I can hear the scream of a girls painful cries, and knowing the screams were from me, I fall to the ground, a pool of blood forms around my head, my eyesight blurring, but I snap back as I see her walking towards my brother, throwing a fist at him and hearing his painful cries, I jump up, my blood pulsing and my head pounding, I begin to grow fangs, growing fur along my bod, I see the blonde girl turn around with a shocked face, I look down to see that I'm now, a full wolff, a massive, massive dark brown wolf, and a lot of other werewolves say that I'm massive for my age, and t seems that this vampire agrees, because as i m running at her, her eyes turn into a dark red, her eyes glazed with fear, she turns and runs, but before she goes, I get a good nip at her shoulder, and just like that, she's gone.

I clean up all the blood off the floor, going over to my brother and ignoring the bounding in my head and the large crack in my skull, I begging to repair his arm, a broken arm was what he got from that bitch, and I'm getting payback. I wrap his arm in tough, wet tree bark so it could fuze the bones together, "go to sleep, Noah" I kiss him on the forehead as he lowers himself onto the soft couch, and I get up to clean up my head, my head still pounding and my eyesight stop blurry from pain and blood loss, I take a towel and dab my head, cleaning off most of the blood and then taping a towel around my bloody dark brown hair, and walking down the hallway and back to my brother in the living room, making sure to lock all the doors, and falling asleep beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to blazing yellow eyes staring at me, almost as if she was staring into my soul, the blonde girl."what are you doing in my house!." Her voice was hostile, "Well im sorry I didn't know!" "well what do you think!? I didnt just walk into this house and fight you for nothing!" I stared At her until her eyes went back to crystal red. Then she began to speak, "the name's sarah" she said in a bit calmer tone, backing away from my face so I could just make out a tiny person standing next to her, wich im guessing is a vampire aswell. The short red haired girl looked at me with un-readable crystal red eyes, almost as if she was trying to read my mind. "This is my sister, Anna" she said, backing away and nudging the little girl foreward with herhand softly "who are you?" I tried to stay calm but my wolf instincts were coming overme, I could feel something inside myhead, but I wasent sure what 'that little girl is a bit creepy' I thought "hey! Dont say that about my sister!" i looked at sarah shocked then i spoked "i didnt say anything.." "yes you did! i read your mind you said that my sister looked creepy!" Sarah eyes started to go dark red witch by now i knew that for vampires when their eyes go dark red that means their mad but when they go crystal red it means there calm or happy. but sarahs eyes were yellow before? what does yellow mean?! i stoped thinking about that because i needed to know how sarah read my mind. Did vampires have powers too?

i talked to sarah and her sister for a long time, and she told me that all vampires have at least two powers, Sarahs power is she can read minds and her second power is a sheild so she can use her sheild to block out her enemys powers to protect her self or someone else, but only one power at a time. I told her that I have the powers of minds and that I can make anyone see what i want them to see, and think whatever I want them to think.

"this is my home." sarah had said, wich i had kinda already had found out. "cool." i shrugged, slunking down on her couch, "dont act so snobby!" she growled, "who said you could be here anyways?" i rolled my eyes "i did. i need a place for my brother to sleep, hes starving, and thanks to you, he now has a broken nose!" i pointed to my little brother sleeping on the couch "i was only defending my territory!" sarah yelled, while her eyes were turning dark red, "from a 5 year old boy? oh ya he's gonna do some damage!" I snickered, but sarah didnt seem to take the joke "thats not the point! you think you can just walk into some random house and sleep there?" i rolled my eyes again, laughing and shaking my head "you said that already" she stepped forward "you already rolled your eyes!" i sighed and rested my head on my hand "ok, im sorry, but i really need somewhere to stay or else my brother is going to die, how would you feel if you were in this situation with your sister?" her eyes turned back to her regular crystal red, she didnt seem mad anymore, yet she still seemed a bit off "fine" she sighed "you can stay here until your brother is better again. But i dont have any food" she sat down on the couch across from me "why?" i asked, but then it clicked into my head the moment she said it "vampire, remember?" i nodded "yep, a blood sucker" she shook her head, getting up and walking up stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning I went to check on Noah to see how is arm and nose was, they were both broken so I had to find a way to fuse the bones together.

Every morning Sarah goes out hunting on the hiking trail she told me that sometimes she hunts humans and most of the times she hunts animals. Anna goes with her but she 12 years old in human years and 60 in vampire years so shes not allowed to hunt at the moment Sarah says she will me able to hunt for herself when she is 14 in human years. Sarah usually kills a human or a deer so that Anna can suck the blood witch i think is terrible that the blood suckers kill humans but Sarah never wanted to be a vampire but a normal person but her and Anna were born as vampires by their parents. Sarah also said that both her parents were killed by werewolf's 3 years ago, and that she had to take care of her sister all on her own. Sarah was only 15 when her parents were killed, she is now 17 witch is 97 in vampire year witch means she has been on the planet for 97 years witch i think is crazy!

It was now six in the morning and i couldn't go back to sleep so i decide to just wait until Sarah and Anna got back from hunting. I heard the house door open and i saw Sarah walk into the house with Anna beside her. At first i thought it was weird that there was a little house in the middle of a forest but then i kind figured it out, they live in the forest because they can just walk out and hunt and nobody would see them run as fast a they do. Sarah came in and sat down on the old sofa that was across from were i was siting.

"I have to tell you something." she said looking at me with the same clam crystal red eyes.

"what is it?" i asked siting up.

"In a week or so my boyfriend will be coming home here so as soon as your brother bones heal you have to leave." she said with still having the calm red eyes.

"You have a boyfriend? is he a vampire?" i asked with amusement in my voice. i couldn't believe this blood sucker had time for a boyfriend while she took care of a 12 year old kid.

"of course hes a vampire! who else would i date? certainly not a stinky werewolf!" Sarah said standing up with her eyes now dark red. I was mad now how dare she say that to me!

"Your not exactly perfect earthier blood sucker!" Sarah eyes were now yellow like they were the night before witch scared me. but then all of the sudden Sarah started laughing and her eyes went back to dark red.

"Whats so funny?" i said putting my brown hair off my shoulder. Sarah turned to look at me with a smart ass smirk on her face.

"Your scared of me when my eyes are yellow! And don't try to denied it Maya, i read your mind again." It frustrated me that Sarah could read minds it wasn't fair! and every time i tried to use my power on her to make her see what i wanted her to see, she read my mind and used her shield to defend herself!

"Whatever, whats your boyfriends name anyway?" i asked trying to change the subject. Sarah smiled as she ran her hand threw her loose blond curls then she spoke.

"His name is Damien and we have been dating for 2 years now." she said while her eyes went to crystal red again. I guess I could tell that Sarah really cared about Damien because it took awhile for Sarah to calm down and be happy.

"where is he?" I asked even though i wasn't sure why.

"Hes in North Dakota visiting a friend and i miss him." for once i actually understand Sarah and i thought she was an okay person, but not very likely.


	5. Chapter 5

Noah's bones were starting to heal slowly which was good for a broken bone being wrapped in wet tree bark for three days. Sarah let me and Noah sleep on the big Sofa in the living room, she didn't have much blankets though just an old quilt and a fuzzy blanket with two pillows. I gave Noah both the blankets so that he could be nice and warm, he wasn't a werewolf so he was not warm all the time.

Me and Sarah were starting to get along, we both have a younger sibling , both our parents died and we live on our own. i was starting to think that Sarah and me could be friends but the only thing was she was a vampire and i was a werewolf.

"Maya would you like me to go into the city and buy your brother some food?" all of the sudden Sarah was siting on the chair across from the sofa witch scared me that she could move and run so fast, I didn't even see her come into the living room.

"Oh my god Sarah don't do that!" I said, but my yell was waking up Noah who was laying across me with both blankets on top of him.

"I'm sorry but cant you use your wolf senses to pick up my sent?" she asked while crossing her legs and her eyes crystal red.

"Well not when you move so fast like that." I said while I was trying not to move Noah's broken arm while he was on top of me.

"So do you want me to go into the city and buy Noah's some food?" She asked again. I thought that was a great idea at first but then i realized the problem, if Sarah went into the city Everyone would see her Red eyes and how fast she is.

"okay i see your point." Sarah said looking down at her brown boots. she looked upset but her eye color didn't change.

"let me guess, you read my mind again?" I said with humor in my voice.

"Yes and you made a good point. Everybody would see my red eyes, and I bet that I could never hold my thirst, I mean its taking a lot of me to not jump on your brother right now." Sarah said looking at Noah, but the weird thing is Noah heard everything that Sarah said and yet there was no terror in his eyes.

"Don't even think about Sarah!" I said Holding my brother close. Sarah's eyes went to dark red but then they quickly went back to crystal red again. But then I herd Noah speak.

"Don't worry Maya, Sarah wont hurt me. I know she did break my arm and my nose but she didn't know." Noah said in a sweet voice. Sarah smiled then she looked at me again.

"Do you want to go into the city and buy Noah some food? I could watch him and make sure he doesn't move his arm." Sarah said while she started to stand up from her chair. I thought about it for a moment then I nodded my head. By now I trusted Sarah she was nice person and i just knew that she wasn't going to hurt Noah. but before i could say yes, Anna came into the room and look in a direction with her red eyes as they stared off into space.

"Whats wrong with Anna?" I said to Sarah but Sarah looked not concerned at all.

" Oh i forgot to tell you Maya." Sarah said with a smile on her face.

"Tell me what?" I said still looking at Anna, but then Anna turned to look at me then she spoke.

"My power is to see the future." Anna said looking at me with a Beautiful calm voice.


End file.
